Sisterhood
by VanguardXIII
Summary: Happens during Ichigo's trianing with the Visords. Karin and Yuzu discouver they love Ichigo. Lemons so be warned. If you don't like this sort of thing do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so let me make it clear that I don't own Bleach or anything related to it. Mr. Tite Kubo is the owner and whoever else has the rights. I wrote this for a friend who challenged me with this idea. I made it purely out of fun. But I have to warn you that this is an incest containing story with sexual themes so if this doesn't float your boat then DON'T read. **

**Sisterhood**

Ichigo had been sent home by the Visords to recover after his training got a little out of hand. With Rukia and Orihime training in the soul society Ichigo had to rely on his own body's ability to heal it's self. He was lying on his bed in the dark. The clock rang out in the hall it was 10:00 pm. He had been home for almost five hours now. Ichigo smiled as he remembered the looks on Yuzu and Karin's faces when he stepped in the door. They had just set dinner out and were waiting for Isshin to come back from the store. Yuzu had cried and cried and never let go of Ichigo. Karin had a look of overwhelming relief on her face as she walked over to him.

"Oww! What the hell, Karin!" yelled Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his head. Karin's fists were clenched as she punched him again.

" That's for making Yuzu cry every night waiting for you to come home you jerk!"

After a dozen or so hits Karin hugged Ichigo with Yuzu as they both cried into his chest. He smile down at them. 'I didn't think that I missed them this much' Ichigo thought.

The front door opened behind them. " Is that my...ICHIGO!" Ichigo had just enough time to push his sisters out of the way before he was sent flying across the livingroom by a round house kick to the face. He fell limp as a rag-doll and fell unconscious.

"Ichigo!" screamed Yuzu as she ran to him.

"Dad you MORON!" Karin yelled as kicked her Dad right in the balls and almost made him blackout too.

"Karin! Dad! Ichigo is really hurt" Yuzu pulled up Ichigo's shirt so they could see. He had hundreds of bruises and deep cut all over his body.

"Quick get him to the clinic." ordered Isshin.

Now Ichigo was lying in his bed covered in bandages and some stitches. He was happy to lie there in the dark and rest but he wasn't alone. Yuzu and Karin had fallen asleep beside him and were still holding tightly to his hands. He smiled again as he looked at them. Then rested his head on his pillow and let sleep overcome him.

After a few days of bed rest Ichigo was almost completely healed. After his Dad had removed his stitches Ichigo was free to leave the house. Ichigo had got a report from Urahara that the Arrancars had been on the defensive and he guessed that they wouldn't attack for awhile. Which was perfect when Isshin said he had to go to the big city to get supplies and insurance for the clinic and would be gone for a few days. Which left Ichigo in charge of taking care of his sisters. Ichigo was fine with it and the first day Yuzu and Karin stayed in Yuzu's room for most of the day.

"Ok this is our first chance to do it with Ichigo" explained Karin.

"Agreed. With Dad gone we can more easily attack him. " stated Yuzu.

" Ok first one with him gets the bragging rights."

"Of course. " Yuzu said with a sly smile.

" We need rules. " Karin grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. "Right rule number one we both are in love with Ichigo so it's only fair that we help each other out."

Yuzu nodded as she remembered her and Karin talking about and finding out that they both loved Ichigo more than just a brother. He was their protector and loyal friend that was always there for them until he left all of a sudden. With him gone it was like they lost half of themselves. They had both been attracted to him when they were younger but now they lusted after him. Then when they were bandaging him up a few days ago they got to see him fully undressed and they both knew that they needed him.

"Rule two everything is fair game. Examples are from sneaking into his room to running around the house naked" Yuzu added to the rule list. They both started laughing at rule number 2. Finally rule 3 was that if one of them made it with Ichigo that the other would be supportive. They shook hands.

" May the best woman win. "Karin said.

"Karin, Yuzu I'm going for a shower. So answer the phone if it rings. " Ichigo's voice came from the hall.

"Ok. " they answered together.

They heard the water running and bolted to the window. They opened the second story window and carefully climbed out. Standing on the roof of the first floor they quietly made their way to the bathroom window. They were lucky that it was night and that the fence was so high so the neighbors wouldn't see them. The bathroom window was fogged up so they couldn't see him. "I guess that's it" said Yuzu in a depressed tone.

"Are you kidding. I want to see that body again. " Karin said as her eyes shone with determination. She pressed against the window and slowly started to push it up. Steam poured out of the small opening as Karin continued to open it more. Then they could see him. Ichigo was standing there with his back towards them. The water ran down his body as he stood there and let the water beat down on his head. Karin and Yuzu followed the trails of water as they ran down and across his toned muscles. Both of the girls stopped to stare at Ichigo's fine ass. They were in complete bliss until he started to wash himself. Ichigo turned right around and stared directly at them. The sisters thought the game was up and were just about to say sorry then Ichigo just continued to wash himself. Karin and Yuzu looked at one another.

Karin whispered,"It must be so dark out here that he didn't see us. "

Yuzu nodded and added," And the window is foggy and only open a couple of inches. "

They both eagerly watched Ichigo as he soaped up his manhood. He started to get an erection the longer he stroked it. The girls were praying that he would continue. And they were answered. Ichigo started to grunt and moan as he went faster. Karin found herself doing exactly what Ichigo was doing. Her hand was rubbing her womanhood. She started to lose control. "Ah Ichigo. ", she moaned quietly to herself. Yuzu also found her hands traveling down her body. Ichigo started to moan louder and louder. His hips bucked. "Rukia!" he yelled. Yuzu bit her lip to stop herself from yelling his name and felt her hands getting sticky. Karin on the other hand screamed Ichigo's name which startled Yuzu and Ichigo. Yuzu grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her back to her room. They just closed Yuzu's window in time as Ichigo burst into the room wearing just a towel.

" What happened!" he demanded.

"Sorry nothing happened someone asked for you on the phone but they said they call back. " Karin shot out hoping that he would believe her.  
>He stared at them. His body was red from the heat and a small pool of water was forming around his feet.<p>

"Ok" he finally said and he walked back into the bath room.

Yuzu smacked Karin on the back of the head. "Hey that hurt!"

"Almost blew it!" yelled Yuzu.

Karin hung her head, " Yeah...sorry."  
>They looked at each other and smiled.<p>

" That was good though wasn't it?" asked Karin.

"Good? That was amazing!" Yuzu screamed. They laughed.

"Maybe we should change. " Karin suggested.  
>Yuzu looked down and saw that both of their PJs were very wet. "Yeah good idea. "<p>

They changed and went to bed.

It was well past 1:00 am but Yuzu continued to lie awake. Images of Ichigo kept flashing in her head every time she closed her eyes. "Ichigo. " she moaned aloud. She started to get hot the longer she thought of him. "Ichigo. " She touched herself under the blanket. "Ahh...Ichi..." she fantasized about him taking her right here in her own bed. "Ahhh!" she yelled as her fingers became wet and warm and sticky. She relaxed there in bed as she came down from her high.

"Ahh! ...Ahh."  
>Yuzu froze. She tensed as the noise got louder. 'That sounds like Karin.' Yuzu realized. She got out of bed and moved to the wall where Karin's room was on the other side. The moans of pleasure were louder here. Yuzu giggled a bit as she heard her sister playing with herself. There was one more big "Ahh!" then it was quite. A moment later there was a knock on Yuzu's door. It opened and Karin entered. She looked embarrassed but happy. The front of her PJs were soaked just like Yuzu's.<br>"Hi. " said Karin.  
>"Hi."<br>"Umm I heard you. Could you here me?"  
>Yuzu nodded. Karin's face reddened.<br>"I had an idea and thought that you might want to join me. " Karin stated.  
>"What kind of idea?" Yuzu asked hesitantly.<br>Karin walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear.  
>"I like it. " Yuzu answered with a devilish grin.<br>"I thought you would. "

~Ichigo's bedroom~

The door quietly and slowly opened. Karin and Yuzu crawled over to Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's digital clock on his bed side table showed that it was 2:34 am. ' It's a good thing that it's a Friday night.' Karin thought as they knelled beside his bed. Ichigo was asleep on top of his covers. 'Perfect.' thought Karin. She smiled at Yuzu as she got into position. Yuzu went to the opposite side of the bed to Karin. Yuzu had her back to the window and Karin's back was to the door. Karin and Yuzu nodded to each other as they started their plan.

Yuzu gently slid her hands under Ichigo's lower back and slowly lifted him off the bed a little. As soon as Ichigo's ass was off the bed Karin jumped forward. She carefully hooked her fingers in Ichigo's boxers and started to slip them off. He grunted. The sisters both froze as he moved his arm behind his head. Once he had relaxed again they worked faster. In a second Ichigo's boxers were off and clenched in Karin's left hand. Yuzu and Karin zoned in on his manhood. They had thought that it was big in the shower and from a distance. It was six inches when limp.

'Go for it. ' Karin's inter voice told her,'You know you want it and badly.' Karin looked down at the boxers in her hand. Then across to her sister, Yuzu was completely out of it. She just stared at it with glassy eyes. ' Do it!' yelled the voice in Karin's head. She did do it.

Karin raised her right hand and grabbed Ichigo's smaller sword. She stroked it. It twitched. Getting more courage she stroked it faster. She felt the muscles tense and tighten beneath her hand. "Ahh..." groaned Ichigo and he stood at attention. His once six inches grew in to an eight. She continued to stroke it a few more times. 'I wonder what it tastes like.' she said to herself. Karin leaned over the bed and slowly engulfed the tip. "Ahh!" escaped Ichigo's lips. Karin was in heaven. The taste was amazing and the feeling, oh god the feeling was killing her. She bobbed her head. Up and down, up and down and up and down. Slowly and smoothly at the start then she went faster and slid her mouth all the way down then all the way up.

'It's so good. I need more!' Karin thought. She moved her left hand with the boxers to infront of her own underwear. She rubbed the boxers on her womanhood. She went faster than ever. Moaning as she continued. "Ahh,Ahh,Ahh!" was coming from Ichigo as he continued to, somehow, sleep. Ichigo's body jolted as he came. Karin's eyes widened as she felt a warm sticky goo enter her mouth. 'This tastes incredible!' she thought. Finally taking it out of her mouth she breathed hard for a minute. She looked up and there was Yuzu staring at her with wet, sticky and dripping hands infront of her. 'I forgot she was here.', was the only thought that Karin had. Yuzu stood up, a stain was on the front of her underwear, and smiled at Karin. Yuzu pointed at the door and Karin understood. They left together, leaving Ichigo still asleep and limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisterhood part 2**

**Hello again. Chapter 2 is here at last! I bet some people were waiting for this so here we go. I don't own bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the creator and own as well as whoever else holds the rights. Unlike chapter 1 this is more sexual and has more graphic and/ or erotic themes. You have been warned. Also if you like it please review. With a review I can perfect my story and keep going. Thanks and without further delay here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**~Karin~**

Karin laid in her bed. The night was amazing. She thought of Ichigo and instantly started to get hot. It was now almost quarter after three in the morning but Karin was wide awake. The feeling of Ichigo was so amazing and intoxicating that she was addicted to him right away. "Ichigo." she signed. She hopped out of bed and walked across to her dresser. She opened the top drawer were she put her underwear. There right in the middle, spread out nicely was Ichigo's boxers. She grabbed them and held them to her noise. She inhaled deeply. His strong musty smell with faint strawberries. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Having a sudden idea Karin stripped herself. She pulled down her panties. Sliding them down her toned, smooth and slender legs. She then pulled her shirt up over her head. First her toned stomach was exposed then her chest. Her beautiful C-cupped breasts popped out as her shirt finally passed her face. She looked at herself in her mirror. Her body was in perfect shape from playing soccer for so long. Karin's legs were just shaved along with the hair surrounding her womanhood. She smiled at her boobs. She loved her boobs. Just recently she and Yuzu had started to develop more. Guys at their school noticed and were after them constantly. But Ichigo was always there to stop the unwanted attention before it got out of hand. "These are Ichigo's. " she told herself, "No one else can touch them. " She grabbed each breast with her hands. She moaned as she squeezed tighter on them. She grabbed her nipples and pinched. "AHH!" she released in pleasure.

She picked up Ichigo's boxers again. And put them on. They were a little big on her but it didn't matter. She fell on top of her bed. "Ichigo." she moaned while laying on her back. Karin fondled her boobs with her left hand while her right hand travelled south. Her fingers felt her sensitive lips through the cloth of the boxers. "Ichigo wore these." she muttered to herself, "Ichigo wore these!" with that thought in her mind she went all out.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...Ahh,Ahh,Ahh!" she let out. Her fingers rubbed relentlessly on her womanhood and she pinched her nipples ruthlessly. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" she screamed into her pillow as her body violently shook. Karin's orgasm came so hard that it soaked Ichigo's boxers completely. Karin's breathing was hard. She didn't have the energy to move.

Finally she got up and walked into the hall. She crossed to Ichigo's door and slipped in. She stopped at the base of Ichigo's bed and let the boxers drop to the floor. She knew she couldn't keep them but she still was reluctant to part with them. Then her voice at the back of her head spoke. 'Look at him laying naked there go ahead and jump on! It'll be fun!' She wanted to so badly but then Ichigo's eyes started to open and he was muttering something under his breath. Karin lost her nerve and ran to her room.

**~Yuzu~**

Yuzu had fallen asleep for a little while but then woke up with a need to go to the bath room. She got out of bed. She stood trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She shivered and remembered that she was naked. After pleasuring herself in Ichigo's room she had made her last pair of PJs dirty and decided to sleep all naturelle. Yuzu entered the hall still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, that she didn't notice that the bathroom light was on.

Yuzu walked right in and saw Ichigo. He was standing there butt naked. He turned to face her and they just stared at each other. Ichigo's toned muscles and limp 6 inch dick stood unobscured in front of her. Yuzu herself wasn't hiding. Her long legs were nice and smooth. She had a small patch of pubic hair just above her pussy and her breasts were perfect. The large c-cup/ small d-cup boobs stood at attention with no sag. Both of them stood there for a moment as they drank in every detail of each other.

Finally realizing that they were checking each other out, both of their faces went beat red. " Umm sorry Yuzu." said Ichigo as he tried not to look at his sister.

"No I walked in on you I'm so sorry Ichigo." she said looking at the ground.

" No it's fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. "

"Well good night, Yuzu. " Ichigo said and he kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back on his own cheek.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." Yuzu said as he walked back to his room.

Yuzu sat down on the toilet and started to finger herself as she rubbed the spot that Ichigo had kissed. 'He kissed me and I kissed him.' Yuzu thought, 'I kissed him!'. She came quickly with the help of reliving the moment in her head over and over.

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo bolted to his room. 'Hopefully she didn't see my erection.' prayed Ichigo as his full 8 inches were standing tall. "Yuzu. " he hissed as he touched himself. "Wow what a woman you have become." he started to jerk off as he remembered waking up to see Karin naked in front of him then Yuzu stands there in all her glory. He looked at his boxers laying on the ground and picked them up. They were wet and sticky. He smelled them. Almonds and vanilla. That smelled just like Karin. He got harder and knew he was going to burst.

He ran down the hall to the bathroom. Yuzu was gone but she didn't flush the toilet. He saw her juices floating in the water and could smell marshmallows and mint. Definitely smelled like Yuzu. Then he heard it. Yuzu and Karin's voices moaning in pleasure. " Are both of my sisters masterbaiting to me." He got harder again. He listened to them and jerked off faster as he visualized them. "Ahh! Karin! Yuzu!" he exploded all over the bathroom. He climaxed and by the quietness of the house so did his sisters.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit too short for you. I'm trying to set up the next chapter, which should be done soon. Oh and Review! Thanks Umbra for the review hoped you liked the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The good times keep rollin. Hello everyone. Here is the third chapter of sisterhood. Now for the regular notice. I do not own Bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the creator and owner and whoever else holding the rights. This story continues as the last chapters. This story has sexual contain that deals with incest. So be warned. If this isn't your cup of tea then don't drink it. Enjoy. **

**AN: Also the **_**italic **_**is for Ichigo talking to himself.**

**Sisterhood Chapter 3 The Next Morning**

~Ichigo~

Ichigo woke up just before nine am. He smiled to himself as he remembered last night. He had heard Yuzu and Karin moaning his name and found evidence of their masterbaition. He started to get hard again but he didn't touch himself. ' They're your sisters! You shouldn't think about them that way.' he argued with himself, _' But Karin was naked in your room and Yuzu couldn't stop staring at you.'  
><em>'Still I'm the older brother and I've looked after them their whole lives.'  
><em>'Better for you, cause they trust and love you.'<em>  
>'I guess but I need to make sure that they love me and want me in a different way other than a brother.'<br>_'Haha. So you like them in the way as a girlfriend._ '  
>'I guess I do. I'll have no problem being in that kind of relationship with them if they are ok with it.'<br>_'Bullshit. You think they're hot and you want to fuck them._'  
>'Maybe I do but I want them to want to fuck me too.'<br>_'Then find out.'_  
>'I will.'<p>

He got out of bed and grabbed his towel. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He reached for the door handle but the door opened and there stood Karin in a towel. "Good morning, Ichigo. " she greeted. Ichigo moved the towel in front of his crotch to try and hide his erection. Karin stood there with a white towel wrapped around her, that was way too small and almost see through. Another towel was wrapped around her hair so her neck and the top of her boobs weren't hidden by her hair. Her boobs were well pushed up and her cleavage was deep. Ichigo noticed the water droplets hugging onto her skin. Boy did he wish that he was the water drop that just slid down into her cleavage. He struggled to keep a calm voice.  
>"Morning Karin. Sleep well?"<br>"Like a rock. I was pretty exhausted when I went to sleep."  
>'I bet.' thought Ichigo. "Is Yuzu up?" he said.<br>"No not yet."  
>They both just stood there for a minute and Ichigo took the opportunity to examine Karin's body. Her boobs were almost the same size as Yuzu's but just a bit smaller. But her legs made up for that. Milky strong legs that were soft to the touch. Finally Karin walked down the hall to her room. Ichigo followed her progress while he entered the bathroom. Man could she walk. Her hips wiggled back and forth and her ass looked amazing. Ichigo was almost hypnotized by the sight.<p>

In the bathroom he brushed his teeth then looked out the window. It was dark. Big storm clouds hung low over the town making it feel like night. He signed and decided that it would be an inside day for him. He took off his clothes and got in the shower.

~Karin~

As soon as she closed her door Karin ripped her towel off and ran to her dresser, boobs bouncing freely as she did. Quickly she through on a t-shirt and some panties and climbed out her window. See silently ran along the roof to the bathroom window. She saw Ichigo look out the window and ducked down out of view. She thanked the weather that it was dark. Then she heard the water turn on. She popped her head up to see Ichigo undress.  
>'It's my own little strip tease.' she told herself. Ichigo pulled off his shirt exposing his six pack and pictorials. Then he dropped his boxers. Karin gasped as she saw his morning wood. The memory of her sucking on it made her body tingle. He walked into the shower and started to scrub himself. Karin was getting extremely hot and wet by now. Her hands had a mind of their own as they travelled all over her body. Her eyes never left Ichigo so what happened next surprised her.<p>

"Karin." he moaned. He grabbed his rod and started to stroke it. "That's it Karin. Keep going. Ahh yeah. Just like that. Ahh... Karin! Yes. Yes. Yes! Fuck me! Let me come in you! YES!" Ichigo was pumping himself hard as he yelled out. Karin was masturbating so hard that she was lost in bliss. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she came hard. After her breath returned she hoped that the sound of the running water had blocked out the sound of her voice.

~Ichigo~  
><span>  
>Ichigo used his soul reaper powers to sense that Karin was just outside the window. After washing himself he looked over at the mirror and used the refection to see out the window. Sure enough there was Karin peeping at him. He could tell that she was touching herself with the look on her face and the fact that he saw one hand grab her breast. He got very hard at the thought of his sister playing with herself as she watched her naked brother. 'Well time to see if you want me as a lover.' Ichigo told himself internally. "That's it Karin. Keep going. Ahh yeah. Just like that. Ahh... Karin! Yes. Yes. Yes! Fuck me! Let me come in you! YES!" Ichigo came faster then he thought he would and painted the glass door in white. He then heard Karin yell his name, "Ichigo!" He looked at the refection in the mirror again and saw Karin hold her hands in front of her eyes. They were covered in her juices.<br>'Well I know she wants me now so it's all good. Now to just find out about Yuzu.

~Karin~

Karin had came harder then she had ever before. The fact that Ichigo was yelling her name as he touched himself was just so powerful and exciting. She had to physically drag herself back to her window. After falling to the floor of her room she climbed on to her bed and collapsed. Sleep found her again and she grateful accepted it.

~ Yuzu~

Yuzu woke up just as she heard the water in the shower turn off. She waited and heard the footsteps. They were powerful and loud. 'That's Ichigo.' she guessed. She heard him swear a second later as he stubbed his toe on the baseboard. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. Finally getting out of bed she through on a shirt and underwear. She headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She prepared a typical western breakfast with eggs, bacon and toast. She put everything in the oven to keep it warm as she headed upstairs to wake up the others. She headed to Karin's room but stopped as she heard grunting noises coming from Ichigo's room. Yuzu put her ear to the door and listened. Moaning was come from Ichigo but it was muffled so she couldn't make out the words. Fear and jealousy filled her as she thought Karin had beaten her to Ichigo. She opened the door a crack to see in. There was no Karin. But there was Ichigo laying naked on his bed sideways. His feet and legs were closer to her while his head was closer to his window. He had a major hard on. His 8 inches stood right in the air. Yuzu had a perfect view of Ichigo's manhood. The best part was that he was jerking off hard. He moaned, "Yuzu! Yeah just like that. Oh! You're so good. Your pussy is amazing."  
>Yuzu dropped to her knees at the sound of her name. 'He's Pleasuring himself to me.' she thought. Ichigo's breath became ragged as his body started to twitch. Yuzu, herself was close to coming and moaned his name out loud. His hips bucked forward and he released. His cum flew into the air in a giant arch then splattered on his towel that laid on the floor. Yuzu's cum shot out of her and ran down her legs like a river. Yuzu climbed to her feet and looked over at Ichigo. His chest was heaving and he had headphones in his ears. Yuzu thanked her lucky stars that he didn't hear her yell his name. She closed the door quietly and woke up Karin the knocked on Ichigo's door. He answered and said he was coming.<p>

~Ichigo~

Ichigo took off his towel and grabbed his iPod. His first plan had worked so now came the second. He put his headphones in his ears but put no music on. The earphones just blocked a little of the noise in the house out but didn't really interfere. He sensed Yuzu coming up the stairs and got ready. He heard her open the door. He heard her as she masturbated. He heard, "ICHIGO!" as she came. But what surprised him more than anything was how much he came as he thought about her. "I want Yuzu first." he told himself as he got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty normal for all of them. Ichigo left to go talk to Uruhara to see if he had any more information on the Arrancars. He was away most of the day and didn't head back until 5:00pm.

~Yuzu~

Yuzu and Karin had both told each other their experiences they had had that morning. Karin concluded that Ichigo must feel the same way they did about him, Yuzu agreed. They both felt extremely happy that Ichigo wanted to fuck them. Now their dream didn't feel like a lost cause. Yuzu was cleaning away when Karin said that she had a soccer game at 5:30pm and that it was important to win so her team could qualify for an upcoming tournament. She left at 5:00pm to make sure that she would make it and have time to warm up.

Yuzu was kind of glad to be alone for a little while. She got her me-time and that was her favorite thing in the world. Yuzu's me-time is not like a normal persons me-time. Most people would relax and do something like a hobby. Well Yuzu got naked. She loved being naked. The freedom that clothes just constricted. She would walk around the house and when I mean walk I mean clean. "I haven't done this in awhile. " she told herself as she dusted the TV. Yuzu was a bit disappointed to find out that the house was very clean. When her father was away it didn't get that dirty. She headed to the kitchen and saw the dirty dish. She smiled as she put on an apron. She hated to get the dirty water on her skin. She stood in front of the sink with just an apron on. Then she heard the door open.  
>"Hello?", came Ichigo's voice, "I'm home. "<br>"Hi Ichigo." Yuzu answered as she tried to sound normal and keep the panic out of her voice. 'please don't come in the kitchen.' she prayed in her head.  
>"Hi Yuzu where's Karin?"<br>"At her soccer game."  
>"Oh ok." his voice was getting a little distant and she heard the creak of the stairs then his bedroom door close. She ran to the stairs but heard Ichigo's door open. So she ran back to the kitchen. 'Think Yuzu. Think.' she thought, 'What can I do?'. She saw a tea towel and draped it on the string just above her butt to hide it. She also tightened the sting around her neck to go higher and try to cover her big boobs.<p>

Ichigo enter the kitchen and grabbed a towel. "Here let me held you." he said as he started to dry the dishes.  
>"No you don't have to." said Yuzu, hoping he would leave.<br>"You can't do all of the cleaning. " he smiled at her. Yuzu looked at him and saw that he was wearing a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt. Her face went red and she looked back at the dishes.

~Ichigo~

Ichigo walked in the front door and headed to his room but he looked into the kitchen just before heading up stairs. He saw Yuzu standing there naked doing the dishes. He got into his room and ripped off his shirt, pants and socks. 'This is my chance!' he thought as he walked down the stairs in his boxers and undershirt.

He stood right next to Yuzu and could see everything as he dried the plates. He noticed that Yuzu had tried to cover herself with a tea towel. Yuzu dropped a folk suddenly. "I got it." Ichigo said. As he bent down to pick it up he 'accidentally' brushed Yuzu's butt and made the towel fall to the floor. She froze. As Ichigo stood up straight again he looked at Yuzu. Her face was white and she stared straight ahead.  
>"Yuzu," he started, "Are you naked?" she gave a quick nod. He smiled and put a new plan in motion.<br>"Yuzu," he said again," I saw you watching me shower and I saw you watching me while I played with myself." her eyes widened in fear.  
>"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." she said with a sob and tried to run from him. He grabbed her by the wrist.<br>"Yuzu, do you want to sleep with me?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him. His face was red from embarrassment and he had a sheepish grin. "What?" she asked.  
>"Will you sleep with me?" he asked and she saw the truth in his eyes. He meant it.<br>"Yes."she said as she went to him.  
>He looked at her and realized that he loved her more than anything. He held her in his arms. They both stared into each other's eyes. "Yuzu I love you."<br>"I love you too, Ichigo."  
>She stood on her tippy-toes as he leaden down to kiss her. Their lips met with a passion. Softly and carefully they kissed. Forgetting the world around them. Yuzu's breasts pushed up against Ichigo's chest. Finally breaking apart for air.<p>

They looked at one another with love and lust. Yuzu grabbed his shirt and pulled it off slowly, enjoying every minute of it. Ichigo then untied her apron and it fell to the floor. Next Yuzu tugged down his boxers letting his growing erection to pop out. They both stood there naked. They embraced each other and kissed again. It was shorter this time. As Yuzu was the one to break away. She pushed Ichigo back against the counter and went to her knees. Ever since Karin had given Ichigo a blow job she wanted to know what it was like. Ichigo stood there and never took his eyes off Yuzu. She put her mouth on the tip, just as Karin had done, and started bobbing her head. The feeling was incredible for both of them. Yuzu was relentless. She attacked his cock. She didn't even hear him telling her that he was about to cum. She just kept going. Ichigo's legs started to become jelly. He gripped the counter with his left hand and grabbed the back of Yuzu's head with his right.

Yuzu was surprised when Ichigo touched her but was even more surprised with what he did next. He slammed his whole dick into her mouth and shot his cum deep into her throat. He pulled out and Yuzu coughed. "Yuzu! I'm sorry I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." Ichigo said panicking. She looked up and smiled. A little bit of cum running down her chin as she said," It's fine that was amazing! You taste amazing!" relief flooded Ichigo.  
>Yuzu got up and washed her face and mouth out in the sink. She turned around to suddenly get picked up and place on the counter by Ichigo. "Your turn."he said as he got on his knees. He placed himself in between her legs and licked the beautiful opening before him. Ichigo licked and fingered Yuzu fiercely. Her head looked up and her eyes rolled back into her head. She gripped his orange hair with both hands. Her back arched more and more as she got closer to releasing. "Ichigo!" she screamed to the heavens as her hips buried his face in her pussy.<p>

He pulled himself out of her leg-lock and walked to the sink. After washing himself like she had done he walked back over to her. She sat there smiling at him. As he stood in front of her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again. He grabbed her ass and lifted her over to the kitchen table. He laid her down upon it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"With you always."

He positioned himself right in front of her entrance. Her pussy was extremely wet so it was easy for him to slide in. "AHH!" Yuzu screamed in pain. He stood very still until she got used to the pain. She nodded and he continued. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed all the way in. "Ahh!" was the only noise Yuzu was making. The thrusts became faster and faster the longer they did it. Yuzu's boobs started to bounce uncontrollably. Ichigo got harder as she screamed her name.  
>"Ichigo...Ahh do Ahh me...harder and faster!" she pleaded.<br>He was only too happy to do so. Ichigo was going so fast that he almost reached flash-step speeds. Yuzu's eyes glassed over with pleasure. Then the moment arrived.  
>"Ichigo! I'm Ahh...a-about to... CUM!"<p>

"Me Ahh...too, Yuzu!"

"Please...AAHHH...cum inside of ah ME!"

He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
>"ICHIGO!"<br>"YUZU!" they yelled as both of them came hard. Ichigo's seed shot into Yuzu's womb as her juices covered his cock.

They sucked the air into their lungs and recovered. They smiled at each other and kissed again. After some time passed by Yuzu said, "You know Karin won't be home for about a hour." Ichigo gave her a sly grin and put his penis back into the home it just got. He then picked up Yuzu. Her legs and arms hugged tightly to him as he walked up the stairs. Each step was complete pleasure. As Ichigo's cock pushed farther into her. Finally they reached her bed room after cumming twice on the stairs. He gently placed her on the bed and got into position only to be flipped over.

"My turn to be on top." Yuzu told him. He laid there as she straddled him. She took him all in and they both moaned. Then she started to ride him like a wild cowgirl. Bouncing up and down non-stop. Ichigo was hypnotized by her tits. They hung in front of him as they went up and down. He grabbed them and started to massage the intoxicating flesh mounds. He brought his mouth to them and started to suck the nipple. Yuzu greatly approved as she moaned out his name. After each breast had received the same treatment Ichigo laid back down and matched Yuzu's thrusts. With the downward and upward sensation it wasn't long before they came.

"I'm CUMMING!" Yuzu screamed at the top of her voice. Then a second later Ichigo yelled, "YUZU! Here I CUM!"  
>She collapsed onto him and Ichigo pulled the covers over both of them. They held one another in their arms.<p>

"Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too,Yuzu."

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue and have some sister rivalry happen? I think there should be. Well hopefully I can have the next chapter or chapters up soon but don't hold your breath too long. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh and before I forget. Special thanks to Umbra8191 and code R.R for the reviews. It helps a lot that people like my stuff. So thanks again. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisterhood part 4**

**Hello everybody! Next chapter starring Karin. Ok so I don't own Bleach or anything relating to it. Tite Kubo is the creator and owner plus whoever else owns the rights. Ok well this was a hard chapter to think up so I hope that you like it. Oh just like the previous chapters this one deals with sexual content and incest. So if you don't like it then find something you do like. Enjoy.**

**~Yuzu~**

Yuzu woke up. She found that her pillow was incredibly firm then she actually opened her eyes and saw Ichigo. He was fast asleep. She remembered what they had done and smiled to herself. She started to trace little circles on his chest with her index finger. He woke up and looked down at her. Her head was resting on his chest. He stoked her hair. She smiled at him. They kissed. Then all hell broke loose. "Yuzu! Ichigo!" called Karin's voice from downstairs.  
>"Oh shit." swore Ichigo. Him and Yuzu bolted out of bed. He was struggling to get his pants on as Yuzu tried to pull on a top. They both were in so much of a panic that they only just heard Karin say she was going for a shower. They both stopped and stayed dead still until they heard the water running. " That was close. " Yuzu said as Ichigo just nodded in agreement. They were breathing pretty hard and the sense of being caught made their adrenaline start pumping. Yuzu stood there with her left arm in the shirt's shelve but the rest of her body was exposed. Her breasts were perky and her nipples hard. Ichigo had his pants just above his knees. He was rock hard at seeing Yuzu standing there naked and as beautiful as a goddess. "Time for a quickie?" she asked. His pants hit the floor with a soft thud. She whipped off her shirt and pounced on him. Yuzu rode Ichigo the whole time that Karin was in the shower. Then just before Ichigo was about to climax the creak of the bathroom door echoed throughout the house. Yuzu jumped off him and grabbed his clothes and through them out the window. "Quick get out!" Yuzu whispered loudly, "I don't want to be caught." Ichigo climbed out the window and sat on the roof. The window slammed shut behind him and he could hear Karin talking to Yuzu. He crept over to where his clothes were hanging.<br>"Damn Yuzu. At least aim when you throw things. " he growled to himself. His pants and boxers where laying in the backyard. His shirt was hanging in the peach tree next to the house which was too far away for him to reach. "Good thing it's dark or the neighbours would have seen me by now." he thought. He decided to head to the bathroom window and try to climb in. Then he heard a door close. He looked in Yuzu's window and she was gone. He tried to open the window but it was locked. "Fuck." Ichigo crawled along the roof and stopped before Karin's window. He looked in to see if the coast was clear. Then his eyes landed on her. Karin stood in the center of her room. Completely naked. He felt his lower body start to stir. She was trying on different types of underwear on. She put on a sexy pair of white lace bra and panties and checked herself out then shook her head and stripped. She continued to do this as Ichigo watched with extreme pleasure. She would do a 360 every time she tried on a pair of underwear and when she was naked. Ichigo had a front row seat to his own Victoria Secrets' fashion show. And every once in awhile he would see Karin's amazing rack and cleanly shaven pussy. He was jerking off so hard that he was surprised that he hadn't cum all over the window yet. Then Karin put on the best outfit. She had a black lace bra with matching black panties and some stockings. The dark colour complimented her milky skin and slim figure while making her boobs bigger. "Ichigo will defiantly like this." she said as she examined herself in the mirror. Ichigo's jaw dropped. He defiantly liked the outfit. He kept watching her as she smiled to herself. Ichigo couldn't stop himself he came right on the roof. His spunk hit the shingles. He was lucky that he was biting his lip or he would have yelled her name.

Karin slipped on a blue v-neck shirt and a pair of skinny jeans over top of her new and sexy underwear. Ichigo was impressed. Karin could look really hot when she wanted to be. Both her and Yuzu never put on anything that complimented their bodies. He stared and imagined the boys at their school. 'No wonder the guys in their class throw themselves at them.' Ichigo thought. Karin's v-neck showed off her cleavage, but didn't give away the lacy bra underneath and the jeans, 'Oh her ass. ' Ichigo muttered. The jeans shaped her ass into perfection. They didn't make her butt look big or fat but no flat either. It was just there, smooth and firm, with a little something to grab and smack. Ichigo was getting hard again the longer he stared at her ass. He shook his head to break his trace and continued the journey south. The jeans hugged her legs even with the stockings underneath. The toned and slender shape set them apart from Yuzu's legs. Ichigo was prepared to sit there all night just looking at her until the rain started. The cold water hit him on the back of his neck making him jump and almost falling off the roof. "Damn." he swore as he hurried along to the bathroom window as the rain started to really come down. Thankfully the window was open and he slipped in and ran to his room. 'Thank God Kon decided to go to Uruhara's while he was training.' he thought as he quickly got dressed, ' He would want to know why I was naked.' he then walked downstairs for dinner They all ate in silence.

Yuzu was playing footiez ( **A/N: **footiez: were you rub legs or feet under the table with someone. That's the slang where I come from) with Ichigo. Slowly running her leg up and down his as he tried to eat his soup. She placed her foot on the edge of his chair and applied a little pressure on his member with her toes. She started to rub more and more as he became bigger. It took a lot of his will power to stop himself from jumping across the table and fucking her. Karin sat there enjoying her soup, oblivious to what was happening. Finally the conversation broke out.

"I'm going to stay over at my friends house tonight so we can go down to the new mall tomorrow. " Yuzu said. Ichigo tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped that him and her could have an encore performance of the afternoons events.  
>"Ok. Have fun then." was all he said.<br>"I have to go and grab some stuff I left over at Yoko's Then I can stop and get that new samurai movie at the video store for us to watch tonight, Ichigo." Karin said. Ichigo cheered up and liked the sound of that.  
>" Yeah that's a great idea. Since Yuzu hates samurai movies."<br>"Alright!" yelled Karin.  
>They finished eating and Ichigo took care of cleaning the dishes as the girls got their stuff. Yuzu walked into the kitchen with a backpack over her shoulder. She smiled at Ichigo. He smiled back. She dropped her bag and ran over to him. She kissed him deeply and passionately. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, increasing the power of the kiss. " Yuzu you ready to go?" Karin's voice floated in from the hall. "Coming!" Yuzu called. She turned to Ichigo and whispered in his ear in a seductive manner ," Tomorrow I'll let you do anything you want to do to me." He raised his eyebrows at this and she walked away with a big sway in her hips. The front door opened and closed a few seconds later. Ichigo finished washing the dishes and headed up stairs.<p>

He sat down at his desk and thought for a minute. 'There was something I needed to do. What the hell was it!' he closed his eyes trying to remember. Then he heard the rain hitting his window. 'Fuck! My clothes are outside!' he bolted out of the house.

**~Karin~**

Karin walked Yuzu to her friend's house then walked to Yoko's house then headed back for home. She swung by the video place and got the movie. The rain was relentless. It poured down in sheets. It was a good thing she had an umbrella. She was two blocks away from home when a woman in a Nissan Skyline zoomed in front of her and hit the puddle. The miniature tsunami hit Karin head on, soaking her to the bone. "You BITCH!" screamed Karin as she knew that she would have to take off her sexy underwear and have a harder way to seduce Ichigo. She walked the rest of the way with the umbrella down. She came to the front door and headed straight to the laundry room. She put her movie and umbrella down and was about to strip when Ichigo burst in. He was holding some wet clothes in his hands and was wearing some even wetter ones. They looked at each other with surprised looks. "What happened to you?" they both asked one another. Karin signed, " Don't ask."  
>"I won't if you don't." said Ichigo.<br>~Ichigo 5 minutes ago~

"God damn it! Will it never end?" he swore as he ran out into the dark and wet night stumbling blindly around to get his clothes. By the time he got them he was more wet then the clothes he was carrying. He shivered as he ran for the warm, dry and bright house. He headed for the washing machine to throw all his clothes until he saw Karin.

**~Both of them. Present time.~**

"Fair enough." said Karin. They turned their backs to each other as they stripped. Throwing their articles of clothing into the waiting washing machine. They turn to face one another and found that they were in their underwear. Ichigo just stood in a pair of boxers. His muscles more defined as the water ran down them. Karin stood in her black bra and panties. She had taken off her stockings. Just like when she came out of the shower the drops of water ran down her neck and into her cleavage. Both of their faces went red as they look at the other and they quickly turned around again. They stood there for a moment. Then Karin heard Ichigo remove his boxers.  
>"What are you doing?" asked Karin, a bit startled.<br>"Well I was going to put all my clothes in the wash and turn it on so I took off all my clothes." he answered, "Are you putting yours in?"  
>"Yes." said Karin. She unclipped her bra and pulled off her panties. She through them at the machine but missed. There was a splat as they hit the floor. They both turned to pick them up. Ichigo got them first and placed them in fast a slammed the door. He looked up to see Karin in all her beauty. A black haired goddess stood before him. Big perky breast stood straight with two hard nipples. Her shaved pussy nice and clean with a pair of beautiful lips. Ichigo drank her in. She was more beautiful than Yuzu at a closer distance. Ichigo got excited.<p>

Karin stared at him. Her brother the only man she had ever loved. Was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She saw him get hard and she too was turned on. She took a step forward. Then another. And another. Soon she was right in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes. Not a look of siblings but as a man and a woman in love. She went on her tip-toes and he leaned down. Their lips met. Softly at first then the raw passion and longing of one another was brought in. Tongues danced together as it deepened. Karin could feel his manhood touch her belly. She reached down and touched it. A moan escaped Ichigo's lips. She stroked it a few times. His moaning increased.

The hotness of it started to make Karin wet. Ichigo grabbed her left breast and pinched the nipple. A loud moan was released from her. Ichigo picked her up and sat her on top of the washing machine. He turned it on. The vibration was massaging Karin's ass. "I saw you giving me a blow job. I saw you naked in my room and I saw the pair of boxers." explained Ichigo. She went white. She opened her mouth but the words stuck in her throat. He smiled at her then kissed her. Karin blushed and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be." said Ichigo, "That was the best feeling in the world." She was shocked.<br>"Your not mad."  
>"No."<br>"Really?"  
>"Of course. How can I be mad at you?"<br>"Thanks Ichigo."  
>He kissed her again. Then a thought accord her.<br>"Did you see us looking at you?"she asked.  
>"When I was in the shower?"<br>"Yeah..." her face was bright red.  
>"You were kind of loud so yeah I saw you."<br>"Sorry."  
>"Don't be I'm about to get even."<br>"What?"she yelled.  
>Ichigo went down. He grabbed her hips and held her place. His face inched closer to her womanhood. She closed her legs. Ichigo looked up at and smiled, "Don't worry it will feel good. I promise." he told her. She nodded and spread her legs. He moved forward and his tongue attacked. He licked and licked. Each time Karin's body would twitch. The vibration of the washing machine made Karin's body tingle which only made Ichigo's licking more pleasurable. She moaned his name over and over, "Ichigo,Ichigo, Ichigo.", which only made him put more into it. She gripped his orange hair like a vice. "ICHIGO!" she screamed as she came all over his face. She collapsed onto the dryer that was off. Ichigo was washing his face in the little sink in the corner. He walked back over to her and asked, "You ready for round two!"<br>She wrapped her legs around him, "Of course." then kissed.

Ichigo picked her up again and pushed her up against the wall. Her right foot was on the ground but held her left leg in the air. His hand supported her under her knee and he postioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked at her for approval. She nodded. He slowly entered her. She hugged his neck and bit into his right shoulder as he broke her barrier. She was shaking in pain. After a few minutes she nodded for him to continue. Ichigo started out slowly. Going in and out, in and out at a steady pace. Karin was still filching from the pain but soon she met his slow thrusts.

"Go faster Ichigo." she said still clinging on to him.  
>He started to go faster and deeper. She moaned and moaned. It was a good thing that Yuzu wasn't there or she would have heard them. Karin started to thrust down. She met Ichigo half way which increased the feeling. Her breasts jiggled as he thrust into her. The soft flesh pressed against his chest. Her nipples rubbed his pectorials making Ichigo start to lose control.<br>"Karin! I'm close." he told her between breaths.  
>"Me too!...Ahh! To-together!"<br>They kissed deeply as Ichigo thrust in with all his being. Karin clamped down on him.  
>"ICHIGO!"<br>"KARIN!"  
>She came hard, drenching his penis in her juices. The tip of his manhood hit her womb and flooded it with his sperm. They were breathing hard as some of their mixed juices ran down their legs. He picked her up again and she quickly grabbed the movie.<p>

They headed to the living room and sat on the couch, naked. Karin put the movie in and then cuddled up against Ichigo. The sword fights and acting was great but the ending was the best. The hero had saved his girl and took her back home then a sex scene happened. Karin and Ichigo watched as the scene showed everything. It was like a mini-porno placed at the ending. Karin couldn't help it but start to finger herself. Ichigo had gotten hard again and grabbed Karin's hand. He placed her hand on his cock as he place his hand on her pussy. They sat side by side as they got each other off. The scene had ended faster than they would have liked. So they lost interest in the last ten minutes. Karin got on her knees and slammed her boobs on either side of Ichigo's dick. "Ahh!" he moaned as she moved her breasts up and down. He started to thrust between them and every time the tip would come up Karin licked it. It wasn't long before Ichigo came. His seed sprayed all over her boobs. It took awhile for Ichigo to recover so Karin washed off his sperm and called down to him that she was waiting in her bed for him.

Ichigo ran up the stairs as fast as he could and flew into her room. "There's my goddess." he said.  
>"Goddess?"<br>"Yes your my Aphrodite. My love. My life." he said as he slowly approached her. She smiled. She was laying on her dark sheets which complimented her milky skin so beautifully. He crawled across the bed towards her. Then she did something unexpected. She went on all fours. Her ass faced him and she looked over her shoulder to him, " I'm more wild like Artemis. And you can be my Apollo." she purred in a seductive manner. He grabbed a hold of her waist and slammed his cock into her pussy. They both called out each other's names. They fuck savagely, just like animals. Doing a doggie style position Karin felt Ichigo touching places she didn't even know were there. Her boobs bounced back and forth. Ichigo grabbed a hold of them and squeezed. Karin screamed in pleasure as they went rough. Ichigo smacked her ass and Karin started to back up into his thrusts.  
>"Ahh! I-Ichigo. Y-Y-Yes just like Ahh that!"<br>"Ahh! Karin. Y-You feel so Ahh good!"  
>Ichigo pulled out and Karin was extremely disappointed. He laid down beside her and she got the idea. She got up and hovered over his hard on. She then slide on. Her pussy all ready getting used to his shape. She rode up and down, up and down and up and down. Her boobs bounced with her and she leaned down so he could get at them. Ichigo engulfed her nipple with his mouth. His tongue flicked the top of her nipple. She screamed as he did this. He bucked his hips and attacked her other nipple. Licking and sucking as Karin continued to ride Ichigo.<br>"Ichigo I-I'm about to Cum!"  
>"M-me too. Ahh!"<br>She did one final slam on him and they come.  
>"ICHIGO! I'm CUMMING!"<br>"KARIN! I'm CUMMING!"  
>"I love you, Ichigo."<br>"I love you too, Karin."  
>She rolled off him and laid down. She used his chest as a pillow. Ichigo pulled the covers over them and they kissed one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.<p>

**A/N: Wow! Glad I'm done that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this post took so long. Well please review cause it helps me out a lot. Well hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Oh and by the way I was thinking of making a Ichigo harem story about him being captain of squad five and him have arrancar subordinates like Nel and Tia( or whatever her name is ) and have the other soul reaper women in it. So if you like the idea or have ideas about it then let me know. Thanks. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sisterhood part 5**

**Hello again readers. Sorry for the long wait. Between my parents and grandparents visiting and school it's been hard to find some time to write. Now for the usual. I don't own bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the creator/ owner and anyone else that has the rights. Just like last time incest themes and sexual content. And without further delay Sisterhood chapter 5. Enjoy. **

~Karin and Ichigo~

They both woke up as they heard yelling. They panicked think that someone had seen them but the yelling was coming from outside. The neighbours, an older couple, were yelling at each other to see if everything was ready. Ichigo had no clue what was going on and was about to yell at them. Then Karin told him what was happening. " They're going on vacation for the next two weeks. I guess they're making sure that they have all their stuff."  
>"Fine but why are they yelling at 6 in the morning." Ichigo complained. Karin laughed at how mad he was but she would have liked to sleep a bit longer.<br>"I have an idea." she said. Ichigo looked at her curiously.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well since they are going away it will be quiet around here. "  
>"So?" he asked.<br>"They do have a pool and it is summer and-"  
>"They won't be here to use it" Ichigo interrupted as he realized what she was getting at.<br>"Exactly. We could go for a swim later." Karin agreed but the way she said swim hinted at something else.

She kissed him as they tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately the neighbours didn't leave for a half an hour. By the time they actually left Ichigo and Karin were wide awake. Damn neighbours. To kill the time Ichigo and Karin had been making out. Their tongues were swords, fighting for dominance. The rooms temperature was getting hotter. Karin draped her leg over Ichigo's legs and the rest of her body was laying on his. She reached down and started to stroke his developing boner. Then the phone rang.

Reluctantly Ichigo got up and answered the phone. It was Yuzu. She was glad that it was him that answered. She purred seductively at him and he was glad he was in the hall and away from Karin. He was getting hard as Yuzu dirty talked to him. Then she changed the topic to Ichigo's disappointment. "I'll be home at noon. Yoko has to go see her grandmother at 1 o'clock." Yuzu said.  
>"Yeah ok. I guess I will see you then." he replied.<br>"Yes you will and this new outfit I bought for you to see."  
>"New outfit?"<br>"A late, late evening outfit that goes with dessert." she oozed sex as she explained.  
>"I'll leave my door unlocked for you then."<br>"You better handsome. See you later."  
>"Yeah see you." click.<br>Ichigo was so hard and excited by tonight's festivities that his boxers made a giant tent. He walked downstairs and cooked breakfast. Karin came down awhile later and they ate quietly.

Afterwards Karin grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him into the backyard. It felt weird to be outside in their underwear. Karin had on her sexy black bra and panties, Ichigo his blue boxers. It was just after 8. The sky was clouded over and it was very dark. They made their way to the fence. "What are we doing?" Ichigo asked her.  
>"Shh." was all she said as she moved one of the boards in the fence. They stepped through and stood next to the pool.<br>"Swim time?" he asked.  
>"Yep." she said.<p>

Karin walked to the edge and unclipped her bra and slid down her panties. She wiggled her ass at him then dived in. Ichigo ripped off his boxers and jumped in after her. Karin looked around waiting for Ichigo to emerge then she felt something between her legs. Ichigo popped up right in front of her and kissed her passionately. His fingers were playing with her entrance. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. Their wet bodies pressed together. Ichigo stopped fingering her and grabbed her ass with both hands and without aiming, rammed his cock into her awaiting pussy. They screamed into each other's mouths in pure pleasure. The water made it feel weird but fantastic. The pressure of the water heightened their sense of touch. Ichigo pumped into her fast and hard. Karin's mouth was slack as he continued to go. The water slashed everywhere. Ichigo didn't want to cum in the water so he picked her up and laid down on some towels. Karin jumped on him. She rode him. Her boobs bounced up and down making Ichigo hypnotized by the sight. He grabbed them and gave a gentle massage. Karin moaned which only encourage him. She leaned forward so Ichigo could lick her breasts. Sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Then their bodies started to jerk.  
>"Ichigo I'm close." she managed between breaths.<br>"Me too." he grunted.  
>"ICHIGO!" Karin screamed to the open sky. She came violently.<br>"KARIN!" he yelled out a second later. They both were breathing hard. And they knew that they probably woke up the rest of the neighbourhood. They finally recovered and headed back home. They picked up their underwear on the way.

Karin was walking in front of Ichigo and he stared hypnotically at her ass. Her beautiful ass. They where half way across their yard when he pounced. He pinned her face down on the ground.  
>"Ichigo what the hell." she said in annoyance.<br>"I need this Karin." he said. Ichigo rubbed his hand on her ass.  
>"Wait Ichigo."<br>"Please Karin. It will feel good, I promise."  
>"ok." she said as she trusted his words. Ichigo pressed the tip of his dick against her asshole. Then he slammed the whole thing in. She screamed and the birds in the hedge shot into the sky. The pain was worse than when her barrier broke. After a few minutes she moved. The pain was gone and pleasure was present. Ichigo pulled out then rammed in. Karin moaned loudly. Ichigo joined her moans with some of his own. The tightness was unbelievable. Karin's arms gave out and her upper body hit the grass. The cool dew kissed her skin and made it tingle.<br>"Yes! I-Ichigo... Ahh YES! More!" Karin ordered.  
>"Here!" he yelled as he pumped harder and faster.<br>"Ichigo!" she came hard. Her pussy juices ran down her legs and dripped into the grass.  
>"KARIN!" yelled Ichigo as he came. His sperm flooded into her ass and some ran out. They were both glued to each other as the intense amount of pleasure had overcome them. The sun hit them and Ichigo pulled out of her. He was still hard which was surprising, even to him. He picked Karin up in a bridal fashion and walked into their house.<br>"Thank you Karin, for letting me do that."  
>"No thank you! You were right that felt really GOOD."<br>He kissed her and headed to the bathroom. While Karin had a shower Yuzu showed up.

She had a dozen or so bags with her. Ichigo helped her carry them up to her room. He tried to peek in some of them to see what her 'evening' outfit was but he couldn't see cause of all the god damn tissue paper. He placed the shopping on Yuzu's bed and was about to head to his room when she was suddenly upon him. She pushed him against her closed door and kissed him deeply. Her tongue forced through his lips. Yuzu had beaten him. Her strong sexual desire over powered him. She grabbed at his boxers, yanking his penis out. She stroked it twice and he got hard. Ichigo had pulled off her top and was shocked that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her big boobs were firm enough to stay perky. Basically she didn't have any sag. Ichigo went for them. His mouth claimed her nipple as his hands got her pants off. Yuzu's head rolled back and she let out a soft squeal. He rubbed her pussy through her white panties. It was soaking wet. Ichigo started to grind his dick against her pussy but didn't remove the panties. The feeling was unbearable for her.  
>"Ichigo please stop teasing me. I need you so badly." she moaned at him. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic band and pulled the panties down. She was digging her nails in his back begging for him. Ichigo slammed in her with a quick thrust. "Ichigo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She came right then. Her pussy clamped down on his penis. The intense tightness of her almost made him cum. Almost. Yuzu's womanhood ran like a river as her cum drowned Ichigo's cock. She was still very raw when he thrust in again. She screamed again. They were laying on the floor as they fucked. Yuzu's big breasts jiggled uncontrollably as Ichigo pumped into her as fast and hard as he could. "Ichigo!" Yuzu came again and the tightness was too much for him. He buried his dick all the way in and came. Spraying his sperm all in her beautiful vagina. He rolled onto the floor and Yuzu laid on top of him. They kissed passionately then heard the water of the shower turn off. Ichigo got up and winked at her and said he had to shower. Yuzu was too weak in the knees to join him so she decided to go through her shopping.<p>

~Yuzu~

A few minutes later she felt better and headed to the bathroom to hopefully join Ichigo. She was surprised to find the door locked. She smiled and remembered when her and Karin had spied on him while he showered. 'I want to do that again.' she thought. She knocked on Karin's door to ask if she wanted to join in. And Karin was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged, 'Her loss.' Yuzu climbed out her window and crawled along the roof to the bathroom. The window was open a bit and she looked in. Jealousy washed over her as she saw Ichigo but he wasn't alone. Karin was pressed against the glass wall of the shower. Her boobs were a bit flattened against the glass her hands too to help keep her balanced. Ichigo was behind Karin. He was fucking the shit out of her. Yuzu watched them fuck doggie style for a bit then looked as if he pulled too far out. 'What is he doing? He's too skilled to pull that far out.' Yuzu thought confused. Ichigo's mouth was slightly agape and Karin was moaning so loudly, she was almost screaming. They were still going at it then it hit Yuzu. Her face went bright red. The dirty and naughtiness of what they were doing made Yuzu wet herself (not piss herself, cummed herself). She was jealous but fearful of Karin. 'The pain', she thought, 'must be terrible. But Karin's moaning sounds like she enjoys it.' Ichigo continued to ass fuck her and Karin was moving back to meet his thrusts. Yuzu saw Karin's body twitch violently and her scream told Yuzu that she had cum. But Ichigo hadn't. Karin sucked down air and her breathing returned to normal. Yuzu looked down at herself and for the first time realized that she was masturbating to her sister and brother. Yuzu stared back at them with envy. Karin and Ichigo were kissing deeply and Yuzu wondered if she and Ichigo looked that way when they kissed.

Karin grabbed the soap and washed her breasts then kneeled in front of Ichigo. 'Another blow job' thought Yuzu. Suddenly Karin put her boobs on either side of his penis. She started to move them up and down. Ichigo kept moaning Karin's name. Karin tit fucked him faster and faster, pleasure clearly written all over Ichigo's face. It was not long before he came all over Karin's breasts and face. Yuzu came too as she saw Karin licking up the cum on her body. 'Ichigo tastes so good!' Yuzu whimpered as she wanted a taste. They kissed and turned off the running water. Yuzu crawled back over to her window. It was a good thing that it was stormy looking outside. The darkness hid her from the neighbours. She heard Karin's and Ichigo's doors open and close. She through on a clean t-shirt and panties then headed down stairs to begin dinner.

The dinner was a bit plain. All three of them had just sat there quietly. They tried to make small talk but it just fizzled out. There was a bit of tension in the air, they all felt it but no one said anything. After dinner the TV was put on. A stupid anime that was funny but had no real storyline to it. Laughter filled the room as the main character embarrassed himself for the hundredth time. The tension vanished slightly as they joked around, enjoying each other's company. A few hours later the three of them got ready for bed. Lights were off, doors were closed and the house was quiet. Well almost quiet.

Yuzu was in her room wide awake and waiting. Her ear was squished against the wall as she listened to Karin's breathing. The deep breaths turned into light snores. Karin was definitely asleep now. Yuzu quickly glanced at her clock; 12:44. She smiled to herself. She silently ran to her closet and picked her clothes out. "Boy will Ichigo be surprised!" she muttered under her breath.

Ichigo was laying in bed his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He heard his door open and close but still didn't open his eyes. He sensed the person and smiled warmly. He waited for the person to make a move but nothing happened. He finally opened his eyes and sat up. "Yuzu?" he stared at her with shock and lust. Yuzu stood near the closet but that wasn't surprising, what was surprising was that Yuzu was dressed as a school girl. She is a school girl but was wearing Ichigo's school uniform for girls.  
>"Yuzu?" he repeated.<br>"Do you like this?" she smiled.  
>"Uh yeah. Yeah! That looks great on you."<br>"Thanks, Ichigo. I'm glad you like it."  
>"But is this the 'outfit'? Cause you can't buy that at the store." he asked.<br>She smiled even more, " I know. I borrowed it off Rukia." his mouth hit the floor and his eyes widened. Moon light streamed in from the window and Yuzu stepped forward into it. The light illuminated her and made Ichigo see her clearly for the first time. Rukia's outfit never looked so good. Yuzu's big breasts made the fabric tighten around her bust and the skirt was a bit to short, as it went down to Yuzu's mid-thigh. The black stockings that Rukia usually wore went up to Yuzu's knees and complemented her slender legs. The top was missing the big bow that Rukia used to wear but Ichigo didn't mind. The first four buttons at the top were undone showing a lot of cleavage. Ichigo was close to getting a nose bleed. 'If both my sisters look like this when they come to my high school next year it will be hard to keep them to myself.' Ichigo thought. He was brought out of his mind by Yuzu.  
>"Ichigo do you like?" she purred in a child like voice that was still sexy.<br>"Of course I do!" he answered right away.  
>"Really?" she asked as she played with the bottom of the skirt.<br>"Yuzu I love you."  
>That was all it took. Yuzu smiled more brightly than ever and lifted up the skirt, flashing him.<br>"I love you too." she said  
>Ichigo barely heard her as he gripped the edge of the bed to stop himself from raping Yuzu. She held the skirt up showing him that she wasn't wearing any panties. Her pussy was already a little wet and the small patch of hair just above trying to keep it warm in the cool night. Yuzu's face was red as she presented herself to him. She was looking away from him. Ichigo continued to stare, unsure of what to do next. Finally as Yuzu felt time stop she made eye contact with him. Ichigo met her glaze, he smiled at her. "Well..." Yuzu stated.<br>"Well what?"  
>"Well stop staring and do something!"<br>A laugh escaped his lips causing her to plush even more. He stood up and embraced her in kiss. Their arms snaked around each other. Ichigo kissed her a little more rougher than he had before but Yuzu loved it. His spiritual pressure went off the chart. The fact that Yuzu was wearing Rukia's clothes made him go crazy. He tore open the top making a few buttons fly off. Yuzu was shocked but moaned in pleasure as he grabbed her breasts.

~Karin~

Karin was having a nice dream about Ichigo holding her tightly as she rubbed her belly. A small lump was forming. She kissed Ichigo and he smiled but pulled away then knelt. He pulled out a ring. "Karin." he said.  
>"Yes, Ichigo."<br>"Will you-"  
>BANG!<br>"Fuck!" Karin had rolled out of bed and her face hit the floor first. "Oww! That hurt so much." she rubbed her face hoping that she wouldn't get a lump there. 'Lump..." she thought as she stood and touched her belly. "Just a dream." she told herself and headed to the bathroom. As she passed Ichigo's room a rolling sound caught her ear. 'Marbles?' was the first thing that came to mind. She turned around a looked down. A small white button slowly rolled out into the hall from the crack at the bottom of Ichigo's door. She crouched and picked it up. Some thread was still connected to it but it looked like it was torn. Karin was about to call out to see if Ichigo was awake then heard another sound. "Ahh..." the moan was quiet and not Ichigo's voice. Karin opened the door a crack.

There in the moon light was her brother and sister connected by the lips. Karin crouched a little stunned. Ichigo was attacking Yuzu's breasts. His mouth and tongue took each breast at a time. Yuzu clawed his back, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Karin felt her hands travel to her own breasts as she watched. Ichigo stopped a kissed Yuzu viciously then spun her around so she faced the bed and he stood behind her. They got on their knees in the middle of the room. Yuzu rested on the mat near the bed as her hands and knees were planted firmly on the ground. Ichigo pulled off his boxers, the only clothing he had on, and flipped the skirt up. 'Please don't ass fuck her Ichigo.' Karin prayed, 'That's our special thing.'  
>He slammed his hard cock into Yuzu's pleading pussy. His aim was perfect. The wetness of her pussy let Ichigo bury himself all the way in. He felt the tip of himself touch her womb. He knew he wanted to fill it up. Yuzu moaned in pleasure and started to clench her walls around Ichigo's erection. This caused him to pull out almost all the way then thrust back in. He pumped more and more. "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh." she kept saying. Her walls constricted and she came. Ichigo pulled out and Yuzu collapsed onto the floor. She rolled over to be met by Ichigo. He entered her again. She was still raw and came again as he pushed in. He continued to go. Pushing in then pulling out as fast as he could. Yuzu wrapped her arms and legs around him as he fucked her.<p>

Karin was still watching them make love. She had very wet PJs and was close to cumming. By the way Ichigo was breathing Karin guessed he would cum soon. Ichigo slammed into Yuzu a final time and he cum as he tried not to yell. Yuzu's body rippled and she came too. Karin bit down and her lip so hard that she drew blood. She came and her juices soaked her legs and made her PJs cling to her. Karin quickly and quietly closed the door and hurried to her bedroom. A few minutes later she heard Yuzu's door open and close.

'There is going to be a long talk between Yuzu and me tomorrow.' Karin thought as she laid back down and went to sleep.

**A/N: All done! Another chapter done and I'm happy. Again I'm sorry that it took so long. Really chaotic at my place right now or was chaotic. Anyways hoped you enjoyed it. Please review cause that helps a lot. You guys have no idea how much it helps to have people voice their opinions and hopefully say good things about my writing. Thanks for the reviews so far.  
>Oh PS: I said a chapter or so ago that I had a harem idea. Well I wrote the first couple of chapters and decided to postpone it for the time being cause I got a few other ideas for stories that I would like to write first. So sorry if you were looking forward to that. If by the next update I feel that the harem story in good enough and that the other stories I want to write are done than I will post the harem story. Thanks again and the next update will be soon. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Yet again another chapter is here. Yay! So I do not own Bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the owner/creator and whoever else owns the rights.**

**A/N: Now just a few things to say. Sorry that it took so damn long to get this up. I had exams and then I got the bane of all writers. Writers block. Well any ways a little thing that someone PM me. They wanted to have a little romance and make the story mean something and not have them fuck each other's brains out for no reason. I do sort of agree so this chapter is sort of a response to that as well as something I had already thought about. Now also the twins are older in this story. They are not little kids. Ok? So you people that send me that hate mail at me through PM stop it already. I warned you what the story was about so shut up. If you hate this so much then why in hell do you still read it? If you continue to read then you obviously like the story! Sorry to everyone else about this little rant. Just some people. Anyways sorry again for the wait and to say that I am not abandoning any of my stories. So no worries darkassassin. Now on to what you've all been waiting for Sisterhood chapter 6. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6: Confrontation

~Ichigo~

The weather was still terrible as Ichigo got out of bed and stared out the window. Rain poured down making the streets flooded. 'The neighbours pool must be overflowing.' he thought, 'The pool... God I love that pool!' Ichigo saw him and Karin fucking like animals. A dumb-happy smile spread across his face and he got hard remembering the fun he had. Staring down at his member that he was so proud of. He thought about how lucky and amazing his body was to have as much sperm as he did. 'My spiritual pressure must be the cause of how much sperm I have. It's good to be a soul reaper!'. The rain hit the glass and he jumped. Ichigo laughed and glanced over to his clock. It was 7 in the morning but he was wide awake. He put his boxers on that where still laying on the floor. The buttons from Rukia's top were scattered across the floor. 'Guess Yuzu is going to have to keep that uniform.' Ichigo silently wished. He headed out into the hall. The girls rooms were closed and he guessed, by the quietness of the house, that they were still asleep. He opened Yuzu's door and peaked in. She was in bed wearing her yellow checked PJs that Rukia had wore the first time she stayed with Ichigo. He smiled at her and closed the door letting her sleep some more. Then he checked on Karin. He opened her door and saw her. She was laying face down in her bed with the blankets pushed down to her ankles. Ichigo's eyes bulged as he stared at the naked form of his dark haired goddess. Her milky ass displayed right in front of him. He entered the room and closed the door. He dropped his boxers and laid down next to her. Karin rolled to her side and Ichigo spooned her. Karin smiled and muttered, "Ichigo." He reached down and pulled the covers over them and kissed Karin on the neck and closed his eyes for a little nap.

~Karin~

Karin woke up to feel a warm body behind her and an arm wrapped over her. Then she felt something poking her ass. Karin smiled as she reached around and grabbed Ichigo's morning-wood. She positioned the head right at her entrance then slowly pushed her hips back into him. His penis slid in and she clenched it. Enjoying the moment of him all to herself. He moaned in his sleep and Karin started to move back and forth slowly. His moans became louder as he started to buck his hips. Ichigo opened his eyes. Black hair filled his vision then he remembered where he was and the fantastic feeling down below. Karin moaned when he bucked his hips and continued to, making Ichigo more turned on. He gripped her hips and went faster and deeper into her. She moaned, "Ichigo." She tried to keep her voice down so Yuzu wouldn't wake up. It only took a few more thrusts before they both came. They whimpered quietly as to not wake up Yuzu. They laid there breathing hard. The cum between Karin's legs ran out a little and she remembered her dream the night before. Then her mind went to Yuzu fucking Ichigo. Karin looked over at her lover and kissed him deeply. "I'm going to sleep a bit more." she told him. He nodded," I'm going for a shower then I'll make some breakfast." she kissed him again then rolled over. Ichigo got up and headed to the bathroom.

~Ichigo~

He walked in the bathroom to find Yuzu standing by the sink. She dropped a bar of soap and bent down to pick it up and Ichigo's eyes were glued to her. Yuzu wasn't wearing her PJ bottoms and when she leaned over she showed that she wasn't wearing any panties either. He had forgotten his boxers in Karin's room and the beautiful sight before him was enough for him to draw his sword again. In one quick step he closed the distance between them and buried himself in Yuzu's womanhood. Yuzu gasped as she felt Ichigo enter her fast and deep. She grabbed onto the sink as Ichigo thrust in. The door was slightly open so she had to be silent. She looked up at the mirror and saw herself being ravaged by her lover. Ichigo had a firm grip on her waist and was fucking her doggie style. Yuzu's face became a dark red as she continued to watch herself. The embarrassment she had from seeing her face. A face full of bliss, so much pleasure she was having that she started to drool a bit with each moan. Ichigo removed his hands from her waist and quickly grabbed her breast. The pleasure Yuzu got was too much. "I-I'm g-g-g-going to cum." she moaned loudly. She straightened up and turned her head round over her shoulder and kissed Ichigo roughly. Their kiss muffled the screams they had when they released. Ichigo's seed shot deep into her as her cum dripped out, soaking his dick and balls.

After a moment Ichigo pulled out of her and Yuzu collapsed. "Yuzu! Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah. Sorry I can't get up." Yuzu said in a weak voice.<br>Ichigo picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room he gently put her down.  
>"Just rest for a little while ok?"<br>"Yeah sorry." Yuzu blushed from embarrassment but Ichigo smiled at her. He kissed her quickly on the lips before he left. He walked into the hall and heard Karin's door open. She popped her head out and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing Ichigo?"  
>"Umm I was..." he couldn't find a way to explain himself. ' Oh shit! I don't want to have this talk right now.'<br>"What?"  
>"I was, you know. Going for a shower."<br>"In the hall?"  
>"No! I was going to get a towel. From my room."<br>Her eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible. Karin then stepped out from behind her door, presenting herself in all her glory. Ichigo stared transfixed by her. He saw that some of his earlier cum was slowly running out of her womanhood and going onto her legs. He was curious to why she hadn't cleaned herself up but decided to ask about it later. He was basically fucking her with his eyes as he looked at one of the most beautiful women he had the fortune to know. He was so horny that he didn't notice that she asked him something.

"Ichigo!"  
>"Yeah! What!" he said shaking his head.<br>She smiled in a rather happy yet seductive way as she asked again. "Are you going for your shower anytime soon or are you going to continue to check me out?"  
>"What would you prefer?" he asked with a smug smile.<br>"I'm still tired so I'm going back to bed. So you'll have to wash your dirty body." she oozed sex as she wiggled her ass as she walked back into her room.  
>Ichigo continued to stand there and stared at her door. He had a major hard on and he wanted nothing more than to go for round two with her but Yuzu was awake and it would be awkward if she walked in on them. 'After breakfast we'll sit down and talk about it.' he planned out. Then he finally got into the shower, alone this time and enjoyed the soothing warm water.<p>

~All of them~

Yuzu and Karin walked downstairs together as their noses lead them to the kitchen. They saw that Ichigo had prepared a royal breakfast. There was so much food and they both were really hungry. They sat down immediately and loaded their plates. Ichigo had made bacon, sausages, toast, bagels and five different ways to cook eggs. All three of them wolfed it down as they all knew they would need the energy for later.

As they ate the tension in the air intensified. Yuzu and Karin were both shooting lustful eyes at Ichigo and lightly rubbing their legs against his. He put all of his willpower into keeping calm and not responding to their moves, which only made things worse as the girls tried harder. He still continued to eat but would glance at them quickly from time to time. It was hard for him to not stare at them. Both of them were wearing a pair of panties and a T-shirt which Ichigo was pretty sure were his shirts. He was mentally slapping himself when he caught himself staring at their legs. From his vantage point at the head of the table, he could see both of them clearly as Yuzu was on his left and Karin on his right. His boxers were going to be setting up camp in a few seconds and was glad that they had all finished and everything stopped. The sisters' attack on his legs paused for the moment and silence hung around them. Both girls stared at him as they could sense that he wanted to say something important.

"Yuzu, Karin," he said as he looked at both of them, "We need to talk about the position that we are in." Both remained silent so he continued. "I know that both of you are aware that I have slept with both of you. I saw you both spy on each other when I was doing it with the other. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I don't regret that because I have grow closer to you then I would ever have if we stayed as brother and sisters."

Both sisters sat there for a minute before they could speak. Finally they sheepishly grinned at each other then smiled more warmly at Ichigo. Karin was the first to talk, "Sorry I didn't tell you Yuzu and sorry that I watched you and Ichigo in his room." Yuzu went a little red from the memory but smiled.  
>"I'm sorry too, Karin. I was going to tell you today but Ichigo beat me to it and sorry for watching the two of you in the shower." it was Karin's time to go red at the memory.<br>"Hahaha!" both turned to look at Ichigo, he was laughing at their cherry faces. He laughed and smiled lovingly towards them. "Come here." he said as he opened up his arms and both girls got up and sat on his knees as the hugged. "I love both of you more than anyone else in the world and I hope that I can continue this, this, well whatever you call this."  
>"Relationship!" both Yuzu and Karin yelled.<br>"Yeah fine. Relationship going if that's ok with you two."  
>They smile and each targeted a cheek and kissed him. He smiled and kissed each of them on the lips and hugged them tighter. "I love you, Ichigo." they both said in a lover kind of way and not as siblings.<p>

The rest of the day was nakedness. After the hugging and kissing both girls went for a shower (not at the same time, disappointing I know) when came back down in towels to see Ichigo napping on the couch. The girls gave each other an evil smirk then dropped the towels and tip-toed over to him. The good thing, for them, was that he was just in his boxers as they crept up to him. Quickly removing his boxers so all three lovers were in their birthday suits.

Yuzu positioned herself above Ichigo's face as he continued to sleep. Then Karin straddled his waist. Karin rubbed her womanhood against Ichigo manhood and got the reaction she wanted. He stood tall right away and she grabbed it, putting the tip right under her entrance. Karin nodded to Yuzu and quickly slammed down on him. A loud scream rushed out of Karin's mouth as Ichigo touched her womb. At the same time Ichigo jerked awake at the scream and tried to sit up. Fortunately for Yuzu his face shot into her pussy and she let out the same scream Karin had done a second before. Ichigo's mind raced as he finally understood what was happening. He felt the amazing tightness of Karin wrapped around his cock and the beautiful scent and taste of Yuzu all over his face. He smiled at them being able to share him and started to work.

He wrapped his arms around Yuzu's hips and pulled her down on him. His tongue wormed it's way between her folds and found her core. She moaned loudly as he licked her and she felt his fingers prodding her ass hole. She came quickly and collapsed on to his chest but he continued to assault her, much to her satisfaction.

Karin was still in shock at how deep he was but felt great pleasure. She would have stayed with her mouth open forever if Ichigo hadn't bucked his hips making his penis go even deeper (if that was possible). She moaned loudly and she focused back on reality. Karin saw Yuzu across from her. Her sister looked like she was having the time of her life. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her mouth gaped open. Karin started to ride her lover. Slowly at first but started picking up the pace as Ichigo started bucking. Karin smiled at how good her brother was at multitasking. Then just as she was starting to get close, Yuzu landed in front of her with a scream. She kept riding but looked down at her spent sister.

Yuzu was panting hard as a few aftershocks rippled through her body. Ichigo was still licking away and she was starting to build up again. She looked up to Karin, she was riding Ichigo's dick. Karin's boobs bounced in circles as she had the ride of her life. 'She looks so happy.' Yuzu thought. It was true Karin was happiest with Ichigo just like Yuzu was. Taking her eyes off of Karin's face and boobs Yuzu dropped her glaze to where her brother and sister were joined. As Karin moved up Yuzu saw more of her brother's cock but when Karin moved down his penis disappeared into her sister. Yuzu felt the sudden urge to please Ichigo as her second orgasm neared it's release. She stared at his dick and leaned forward. Sticking out her tongue she gave him a long, wet lick but accidentally licked Karin as well. Both Ichigo and Karin froze but not Yuzu. She continued to attack them both.

"YUZU! AHH!" Ichigo moaned loudly from between her legs. At hearing her name Yuzu exploded. Her cum shot out of her and Ichigo greedily swallowed it all. He stopped for a few moment as he absorbed the incredible feeling of Karin's tightening walls and Yuzu's soft, silky tongue. The experience sent him over the moon.

Karin was shocked at her sister's actions but couldn't stop pleasuring both herself and Ichigo. 'I can't believe Yuzu is licking us both.' she thought, 'I doubt that I would have done it but who cares! This feels so FUCKING GOOD!'

"Yuzu!" Karin shouted and grabbed the brunette's head and pulled her closer. Yuzu responded by grabbing Karin's ass with both hands and licking furiously. "Ahhhhh!" Karin screamed as her back arched and head flew back. Her walls squeezed Ichigo harder than ever before and she climaxed. "Yuzu!" both siblings shouted then, "Karin!" and "Ichigo!"

The sensation was too much for both Karin and Ichigo as Karin came Ichigo lost it. He was shooting rope after rope of hot sticky cum inside of his lover. He knew that Karin would probably be pregnant after all that cum was shot into her womb but he didn't care. He would be happy to start a bigger family with her and possibly Yuzu as well.

Karin felt Ichigo's seed buried deep in her womb and her dream flashed before her eyes for a second. Her hand instinctually went to her belly were she rubbed it for a few seconds with her eyes closed. When she opened them her glaze locked onto Ichigo's. His eyes burned right through her and she knew he saw her rub her stomach. She looked away. Ashamed by her actions. Yet she looked back at him and met the smiling and joy filled face of her love. She reach out to him and he grabbed her hand. Their fingers intertwined and they smiled at each other lovingly. Then a shiver ran through both of them and their attention went to Yuzu.

Yuzu only stopped licking them both when they first climaxed but when both their juices started to leak out of Karin's womanhood Yuzu started to lick it up. The taste of her brother and sister tasted fantastic and she wanted more. That was when both Ichigo and Karin noticed her. Yuzu was about to lick some more when she felt finger jam into her pussy. The amount of force and her ever building climax made her cum for the last time and she felt exhausted. She rolled off Ichigo and fell asleep.

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Karin's waist, she then wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a loving kiss. Not full of lust and desire nor rough but gentle and pure. They didn't know how long it lasted but wasn't long enough for them both. They broke apart the kiss but they were still connected down south. Ichigo stood up and Karin wrapped her legs around him, proving she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He looked down at Yuzu and lifted her up. He gently through her over his shoulder and headed up stairs carrying both of his lovers. It was only 6pm but they were tired and an early night would do them good.

Karin had thought Ichigo was going to put them in their rooms but he walked into his and carefully put Yuzu down in the bed. It was awkward putting Yuzu under the covers but he finally did and crawled in still joined with Karin. Only when they were in the bed did Karin release him. She rolled on to his right side( as Yuzu was on the left side of him). She was laying on her back smiling then something brushed her stomach. She turned to look at Ichigo who was staring at her.  
>"So?"he whispered, as he slowly rubbed her belly.<br>"So what?"she asked back.  
>"You know what I mean Karin. Don't play dumb."<br>"Yeah. Well I have a feeling."  
>"That's all?"<br>"I also really want this." she said and looked away from him.  
>He lifted her chin and she looked into his eyes." I want this too." and he kissed her. They melted into each other's arms and fell asleep like that.<p>

Yuzu rolled over and looked at the pair of them. She smiled and saw the tears of joy on Karin's face as her brother and sister held one another in peace. She then rubbed her own belly. "It's been a week and I still haven't had mine yet." she muttered to the darkness.

**A/N: And that's it. Another chapter done. Sorry again for the really long wait. I hope to get the next chapter done soon but no promises. Well I hoped you enjoyed it and please review cause I do take your comments to heart. Thanks again and sorry again. See you next chapter.**


End file.
